Lightweight, strong and deployable solar arrays can be useful for satellite and space vehicle use. Often solar arrays are deployed using a number of techniques and/or structures that often employ such things as booms, masts, and/or solar blankets. These solar arrays can be stowed during liftoff and deployed when in orbit.